edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin's Tyranitar
Kevin's Tyranitar is the eighth Pokemon currently owned by Kevin. Personality Tyranitar is very strong, and as such, she's very confident in her abilities. She detests losing, as it makes her believe that she's inferior. Her powerful body does have a breaking point, as she doesn't tolerate super effective moves too well. She, however, does have a sense of honor when being bested by Kevin, and thus was unable to fight back as she ended up being captured by him. She aims to be the strongest and wanting to trump everything in her path, much like Ed's Charizard before he abandoned his ways. Pupitar will prove whatever she can to make others see she's strong. Overview She made her first debut as Pupitar in "Burning Chills". She fought Kevin's Floatzel in Terminus Cave, where she started off with a powerful Dark Pulse. Floatzel dodged the attack and she was hit by his Aqua Tail. With Pupitar weakened by that solemn blow, she was caught inside an Ultra Ball. Stubborn, she broke free and attacked with Crunch, dealing a lot of damage to Floatzel. Floatzel then went in for Brick Break, and her Drak Pulse was ineffective. Angered, she attacked with Payback, and both attacks met and emitted a shockwave. Finally exhausted, she was left to be caught in a Dusk Ball, hoping Kevin will make her stronger. In "Lost", it was revealed that Pupitar was added to Kevin's party after he arrived in Couriway Town. In "Derniere Way", Pupitar was seen battling against Wulfric and his Cryogonal. Pupitar was relentless in dodging super effective attacks like Ice Beam and Flash Cannon. She was soon forced to take the offensive and used Crunch, scoring a direct hit on Cryogonal. Though the attack didn't do a whole lot of damage, Cryogonal still attacked with Ice Beam, while Pupitar used Dark Pulse; however Ice Beam broke through, and Pupitar narrowly dodged. She was then hit by Flash Cannon, and the super effective move sent Pupitar thudding on her back. She struggled to get up, when she needed and craved power, she underwent Evolution, and evolved into Tyranitar. She let out a roar, and attacked head on with Crunch, defeating Cryogonal with just a swing of her jaws. In "Once and for All", Tyranitar was the fifth Pokemon Kevin used against Eddy and his Drapion. Tyranitar came out strong with her Sand Stream activated. She commented on how she'll have more power than what Drapion could ever have, and thus she underwent Mega Evolution in front of everyone. She turned into Mega Tyranitar, and had ascertained greater power that her Dark Pulse emphasized when it went through Drapion's Cross Poison. Without hesitation, Mega Tyranitar finished Drapion off with Stone Edge, bringing Eddy down to two Pokemon left. Lucario was Mega Tyranitar's next opponent, and she scoffed at him as he Mega Evolved into Mega Lucario. Mega Tyranitar assaulted as fast as she could with Dark Pulse, but Mega Lucario dodged and went to attack. Mega Tyranitar attacked again with Stone Edge, but to no avail as Mega Lucario jumped and dodged, and thus used Low Sweep, making her scream in pain and her Speed lowered. Mega Tyranitar, however, didn't show mercy as she used the dust cloud to her advantage to get a surprise Crunch in, and threw Mega Lucario into the air and shot him down with a vicious Dark Pulse. Though despite the damage either side took, they both sneered at the other before Mega Lucario and Mega Tyranitar used Aura Sphere and Earthquake respectively, both attacks hitting their mark at the same time. After the dust settled. Mega Tyranitar reverted back to Tyranitar, as did Lucario as both sides fainted and made a tie. In "Efforts & Heart", Tyranitar was seen as Mega Tyranitar, being used as the last Pokemon Kevin pit against Diantha and her Mega Gardevoir. With Sand Sream still active, she thought she's have the advantage and used Stone Edge to finish Mega Gardevoir. However, the recipient dodged her Stone Edge, and MegaTyranitar raged as she wanted to be the ultimate Pokemon and rule them all, but Mega Gardevoir said otherwise. Enraged, Mega Tyranitar tried using Stone Edge and failed to hit again, but missed and was struck by Thunderbolt, making her take a lot of damage as the sandstorm ended. Still after her ambitions, Mega Tyranitar used Earthquake to finish Mega Gardevoir, but the attack failed to hit as she jumped and used Moonblast.. Mega Tyranitar refused to accept defeat and intercepted with Dark Pulse, but was left in revelation as Moonblast powered through and made contact. Mega Tyranitar never reached her ambition for ultimate power as she reverted back to Tyranitar and fainted, making Kevin lose his chance to Diantha and to become Champion. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Tyranitar and the other party Pokemon left Kalos with their trainers to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Stone Edge * Dark Pulse * Earthquake * Crunch Trivia * Tyranitar was captured in a Dusk Ball Category:Kevin's Pokemon Category:Female Pokemon Category:Rock Type Category:Dark Type Category:Mega Pokemon